Mercurian Blessings
by K0l0k3a
Summary: I have no idea why I named it Mercurian Blessings, but I felt like it. : R&R please! This fic is about Alex and Mia/Isaac and Mia, partly songfic, where Alex and Mia meet.
1. Sleepless night

This is a ficcie bout Alex and Mia, where Alex and Co. are at Lalivero, (while Mia and Co. is at Suhalla) and staying at the Inn there. (They have Sheba, but I'm making it so that they haven't decided whether or not to keep her hostage, AND I'm making it so that they stay in Lalivero for a while, before the Laliverans or whatever you call 'em, find the guards who were SUPPOSED to be protecting Sheba, until Alex, Menardi, and Saturos kicked their butts. ^^) So this starts out with Alex, Saturos, and Menardi talking and then (if you're wondering how Alex gets to Suhalla, he warps, k?) they all go to sleep and he goes out for a "walk," this is just how I would think Mia and Alex's conversation would go. PLUS, I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!!! K? This won't be too long, just a couple of chapters, but the second one I want to make into a song fic. :) So don't bite me head off or sue, and flames r ok, but PLZ GO EASY on me, hope you like it. ^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I don't see why we don't kill her." Menardi grumbled.  
  
"Look on the bright side, at least we have one more hostage for those weaklings, Isaac and Garet." Saturos said with a smirk.  
  
"She'll be just as much trouble as that child and Kraden," Menardi argued. "AND Felix, what if she runs away?"  
  
"We won't let her, besides, I bet she would be too scared." Saturos said.  
  
"We need a Jupiter Adept if we want to get in to Jupiter Lighthouse, I'm sure we could use Sheba then." Alex said calmly.  
  
"What?" Menardi said, completely forgetting that Alex was even there.  
  
"Remember Mercury Lighthouse? Alex was the one who let us in and kept that healer and her friends-" Saturos said but was cut off by Alex.  
  
"Mia, her name was Mia." Alex said coldly.  
  
"O yes, I suppose I forgot that you two were. old friends." Menardi sneered, Alex's face was cold and expressionless, a stone mask.  
  
"What is it, Alex? Didn't care to go back to your OLD FRIEND?" Saturos asked, putting much emphasis on 'old friend.'  
  
"That was in the past, this is the present." Alex replied neutrally. It had been a test, if he replied with anger, Saturos and Menardi would've branded him a traitor, and the suspicion was obvious in their voices. It had already been too late for Felix, he slipped, and now Menardi and Saturos distrust him, and would do anything to get rid of him and his sister, Jenna. A 'weakling' as far as Saturos and Menardi were concerned. However, due to the mishap that the Mars Star was lost to Isaac and Co., they were needed in the bargain, otherwise the lighting of the 4 lighthouses would be virtually impossible, and he knew that by the time they reached the Mars Lighthouse, Menardi and Saturos would surely kill Felix, Jenna, Kraden, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia, once they got the Mars Star and lit the Lighthouse. Mia, who helped him realize his Mercurian heritage, as a student they together learned how to control the wonders of Water Psynergy, until he left her at the cold, barren lands of Imil, furthering his knowledge and joining Menardi and Saturos in their quest to light the lighthouses, would be dead, if she wasn't dead already. Mia had to be disposed of if she did not allow passage to the Mercury Lighthouse, but Alex had been granted passage to the Mercury Lighthouse, so he was relieved when Saturos and Menardi did not have to hurt Mia. He knew the day would come when he would have to face her and her friends and kill her, if he didn't then the powers of alchemy would not be released, when it was hidden away for so long. He knew it was too late to go back to her, but if somehow she would leave Isaac and the others and stayed in Imil, she would be safe, but what did she have in Imil? With the Fountain of Hermes refilled, (thanks to the light of Mercury) the Imilans won't need Mia anymore. Mia would die, or he would, and with so much at stake, he was sure Mia was as good as dead. Alex sighed, Menardi and Saturos weren't much for promises, after all, Saturos promised he would win at Mercury Lighthouse against Isaac and his friends, he didn't. Both were equally dangerous, but still narrow-minded, they didn't care about anyone except for one another. Felix, himself, the hostages and Isaac, Mia, Ivan, and Garet could rot in the fiery depths of hell for all they cared (A/N: couldn't Mia and Alex put the fire out? LoL). "Perhaps Sheba knows of the 'Rod of Hesperia' so we can get into the continent of Hesperia, we could then use Sheba to help open the gates of the Jupiter Lighthouse, and then of course, we should have no problem getting into the Mars Lighthouse." Alex said, changing the subject.  
  
"Then we keep her hostage." Saturos said, finalizing the argument, Felix had no idea of this and Alex knew he would protest if he had heard the verdict, therefore sealing his own death. "Let's get some sleep, then we head straight for Babi Lighthouse, there should be a passageway to get into Venus Lighthouse if Kraden is telling the truth." Menardi said, yawning, and headed to her quarters, Alex went to his, immediately shutting the door behind him. He sighed and slipped under the covers, he was exhausted and didn't feel like washing up, but his mind wouldn't let him sleep. Frowning, he got up again, pacing in his room for a few hours. Soon he got bored and opened the door, cautiously he slipped out, the wooden floor creaking under his weight, he made his way through the darkness to the stairs, and slowly proceeded down them, mindful of the residents so they wouldn't be disturbed. He was simply going to take a walk...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mia was restless, she wanted to get out of Suhalla and go immediately to Lalivero, she wanted to confront Alex, her friend, or at least she thought he was, until he left her all alone, desperate for company, she began teaching Megan and Justin, the 2 children in the Sanctum in Imil. They were eager to learn, but not as good company as Alex. With Isaac and the others she was at ease, but she still felt left out, but not with Alex, together they had grown up, and Mia, being sole protector of Mercury Lighthouse, was to train him in the Mercurian ways. Kind of ironic considering Alex seemed so much older than her. (A/N: Is he??? *shrugs* he looks and acts like it, let's just say he was.) Then he left... In sheer frustration she got up, and open the window, taking deep breaths of the cool desert air. At first she expected the air to be cold and wintry, like in Imil, but remembering she was in Suhalla, practically worlds apart in her opinion, she suddenly felt foolish. A tear slid down her face, she knew she would never see Imil for a long time, and she knew that Alex was no longer a friend, he was an enemy. Getting out a handkerchief, she wiped away a stray tear, sighing she put it away, and ran her fingers through her blue locks. She felt cold all of a sudden, and pulled her cloak closer. Closing her eyes, she absentmindedly fell asleep.  
  
* The blue-haired girl was in a warm cottage; she looked at the welcoming fire in the hearth while she walked up to an old man sitting in an armchair.  
  
"Grandpa! Grandpa!" the girl chirped and climbed into the old man's lap. Her clear blue eyes looking at her grandfathers' with innocence.  
  
"Ah, Mia, where's Alex?" the old man asked.  
  
"Over there!" the girl, a younger Mia, chirped happily, and pointed at the door. A younger Alex had just entered through there; approaching the hearth as he warmed himself.  
  
"Alex." The old man sighed.  
  
"Yes sir?" younger Alex said.  
  
The old man smiled and said in a strange voice, "I want you to take good care of Mia, please protect her with your life, as she protects the Mercury Lighthouse."  
  
"Of course, sir." Alex replied calmly, not at all getting what the old man was hinting at.  
  
"I want you two to stay side by side, protecting each other from whatever disease or challenge that comes this way, if one of you gets sick the other will tend to them, and them first, before moving on to the villagers, alright?" The old man asked and coughed before grinning.  
  
"Yes..." Alex said uncertainly.  
  
"I will stay with Alex, no matter what!" the innocent voice chirped again. The scene shifted, and she was running through the snow, the bitter cold wind stung her cheeks making them red, tears ran down her face, the blue- haired girl constantly tripped over her cloak, staggering, she fell face- first in the snow. She didn't seem to care, she simply got up and ran faster. The Bilibin Cave was close, but several people now came, holding her back.  
  
"Don't go in there!" a voice shouted.  
  
"It's too late, Mia, Alex left yesterday, by now he must have reached Bilibin!" a female voice cried to her.  
  
"Come back, Mia!" an old man's voice cried.  
  
"Mia!" A group of children screamed.  
  
"Don't leave Mia! You know that without you, the village will be overrun with disease, and what about Mercury Lighthouse? If it was lit, what then?" a male shouted. She paid no attention to their cries, and continued going, but rough hands restrained her from walking any closer to the cave, which would lead her to Alex.  
  
"NO! ALEX! ALEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the younger Mia screamed, struggling, trying to break free of her captors, and then everything went black. The blue-haired girl slumped, the old man, Mia's grandfather, was standing above her, blood seeped down the younger Mia's neck, the old man had hit her on the back of the head. *  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well? How was it? Kinda sappy, if you ask me, but what did ya think? This is my first fic for Golden Sun, sorry I left you hanging, please don't kill me if you hate cliffhangers, but I'm gonna get the second chapter out soon. This fic was just an idea that wouldn't stop bothering me, since when I mind-read the old man in the cottage; it said that Alex was Mia's apprentice before he left her "all alone," and as for Megan and Justin, I'm pretty sure they were students under Mia. (Megan is the girl in the Sanctum in Imil who tells you where Mia is, Justin is the boy who revives, removes curses, etc. AND apparently he also tells you that Mia is at her grandfather's house/the old man's house) 


	2. The meeting

See? I told you the second chapter would come out fast. Yay! I'm done! ^^ O.O that was HARD to finish, o well, this chapter has a song in it, Ashanti's 'Foolish,' I thought it fit, even though I don't think Mia really loves Alex, in the whole story, I'm making it so. xD Well enjoy! (By the way, I'm shortening the song by putting in chorus instead of having to repeat the verse over, and over, and over... *eyes go swirly, falls off chair* Oy vei, so annoying... *gets up, dusts self off, then sits back in chair staring at blank computer screen -_-;* ) The first part is the whole song, *shrug* I jus stuck it there. (O yeah, and every time there is ~~~, it means I'm switching perspectives)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun or any of Ashanti's songs, (though if I did I could make CDs and get rich, hehehe, or make up a new Golden Sun game and get rich, either way, but sadly I don't own any part of Ashanti's songs OR Golden Sun, sad, isn't it?)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
CHORUS: See my days are cold without you But I'm hurtin while I'm with you And though my heart can't take no more I keep on running back to you See my days are cold without you But I'm hurtin while I'm with you And though my heart can't take no more I keep on running back to you  
  
Baby I don't know why ya treatin me so bad You said you love me, no one above me And I was all you had And though my heart is eating for ya I can't stop crying I don't know how I allow you to treat me this way and still I stay  
  
CHORUS  
  
Baby I don't know why ya wanna do me wrong See when I'm home, I'm all alone And you are always gone And boy, you know I really love you I can't deny I can't see how you could bring me to so many tears After all these years  
  
CHORUS  
  
Oohhhhh I trusted you, I trusted you So sad, so sad What love will make you do All the things that we accept Be the things that we regret Too all of my ladies (ladies) feel me C'mon sing wit me  
  
See, when I get the strength to leave You always tell me that you need me And I'm weak cause I believe you And I'm mad because I love you So I stop and think that maybe You can learn to appreciate me Then it all remains the same that You ain't never gonna change Never gonna change, never gonna change  
  
CHORUS  
  
Baby why you hurt me leave me and desert me Boy I gave you all my heart And all you do is tear it up Looking out my window Knowing that I should go Even when I pack my bags Then something always holds me back  
  
----------  
  
She woke, panting heavily, sweat rolled down her face, she felt cold, and stiff all over, without wanting to, she had collapsed into a chair and fallen asleep. How long had she been sleeping? She looked out the window, it was still dark. Frustrated with herself and still freaked out by the dream, er, flashback of Imil, she wrapped her cloak tightly around her and opened the door and proceeded out the door, still aimlessly walking she went out of the gates of Suhalla, and leaned on a palm tree near to the walls of Suhalla, shielded by the desert brush, no one could find her here, she could be at peace. Slowly, she walked to the center of the clearing, where the light of the moon peeked through the circle of palm trees, a haven in her point of view. She looked up at the moon, wind whipping her cloak and blue hair. Another stray tear fell from her eyes, as the light of the moon enveloped her...  
  
~~~  
  
He hadn't meant to, but he had warped to the other side of the desert, warping that far would've tired him, considering the fact that he didn't get any sleep during the few hours while he was pacing in his room. But he felt oddly stronger, as if the moonlight gave him strength. For some reason he knew exactly where he was going, walking confidently, effortlessly through the sand, which constantly sank with each step, but the sandstorms blew all evidence of his coming away. He approached a small forest of desert brush, batting away stray leaves and branches he approached a clearing, where in the middle was, Mia, she was looking at the moon, her blue hair was glistening from the moonlight, and there was a small smile on her face, one of security, but there was a glistening on her flushed cheeks, tears? She looked so peaceful; he wondered if he should go over to her and break her moment of silent reverie, it had been a long time since he had ever touched those blue locks of hers, but he remembered that it had felt, soft. His old self wanted to reach out and touch her, or at least hug her tightly, to reassure her that he was back, and would stay with her but another part of him resisted, the more reasonable part of him, but he didn't want to listen to reason.  
  
~~~  
  
She didn't know why, but she felt someone watching her, frowning slightly, she looked around, scanning the desert forest for anyone, reassured that no one was there, she was about to return her gaze to the moon again, but snapped her head back to glimpse aqua colored hair. 'Oh, please no, not now... Please don't be him, please don't be him' Mia thought frantically, fear, nervousness, and uncertainty flooded into her eyes, as she slowly approached the spot where Alex was, she hesitated, seeing the form of a body in the bushes, slowly, she moved aside a branch trying to see who it was, she gasped, letting go of the branch and moving back immediately, the figure stepped in full view, it was Alex.  
  
~~~  
  
Alex sighed slightly, which seemed to catch her attention, and surveyed her surroundings, he held his breath, but when she returned to gazing at the moon, her head snapped to where Alex had been hiding, in the middle of letting out his breath, she cautiously approached where he was hiding, she brushed away a branch which blocked him from view, and rushed backwards, not caring if she fell or not, away from him.  
  
"Mia..." he said hesitantly.  
  
"Saturos and Menardi aren't with you, are they?" Mia asked immediately.  
  
"No, they're in Lalivero." Alex said softly.  
  
"How did you get to Lalivero???" Mia asked. "I mean, you definitely weren't in Suhalla, so how did you get here all the way from Lalivero? Warping?"  
  
"From Suhalla to Lalivero, I had to cross the desert with Menardi and Saturos, but to I come here, I warped." Alex replied neutrally.  
  
"Wouldn't it tire you?" Mia asked hesitantly.  
  
"Usually." The blue haired man replied casually.  
  
"Then why..." Mia said, but broke off. "How did you learn how to warp." To Mia's surprise, Alex smiled.  
  
"I've always known how to warp, I just didn't know I knew." Alex said, still grinning. "And you can too, Mia, you just don't know it."  
  
~~~  
  
It was pure irony that she and Alex would meet, even ironic was that they didn't attack each other, but Mia knew that Alex, her friend and enemy would easily beat her. It was even more ironic when he smiled, SMILED, that was rare, from her memories, Alex had rarely smiled, most of the time he was serious and not very talkative. She hadn't expected him to tell her about the warping, in fact, she would've been smarter not to ask about it in the first place. In fact, the whole scene felt strange, everything was COMPLETELY surreal, and she felt like she wanted to laugh at the irony of it, laugh until her cheeks hurt. But it was real, healer and apprentice- friend, and even so, the 2 were completely enemies, no, not enemies, rivals, if not on Psynergy, then on the race to the 4 lighthouses. She regret that Alex had gotten into Mercury Lighthouse, regret that he was allowed entrance in the first place, he could have at least stopped by Imil! Sighing, trying to calm her mind, which was swimming with questions and anger.  
  
"How would I know how to warp!?" Mia burst out. "If I did, I would've warped to Bilibin when you left me!" grief and anger overcoming her, as she remembered the painful memories of when Alex had left her alone. She broke into tears, and fell on her knees, she felt ashamed then, for her own disabilities and for the fact that she was sobbing in front of her enemy and friend. Another surprise, she could feel another person next to her, looking up through tear-filled eyes, she saw that it was Alex, she felt is arms wrap around her shaking frame and for once was grateful for his warmth.  
  
"This is probably one of the last times we'll be able to meet like this." Alex said, stroking Mia's hair.  
  
"Why did you leave...?" Mia said sadly, ignoring his last statement.  
  
"I cannot stay the same Alex forever, Mia." Was his neutral reply.  
  
"Then, you could've told me, or let me go with you." Mia said, to tired to wrench out of his grasp, tears still poured down her face, but she didn't care.  
  
"I can't leave Imil without someone to stay there and take care of the residents." Alex replied again (A/N: Darn it! Alex is so... neutralish, if that's even a word) "And if I had told you, you would've gone with me anyways." The edges of his lips curled, a half-smile.  
  
"But..." Mia said softly, before Alex interrupted her.  
  
"It was good that I left you there, otherwise you would've ended up with Menardi and Saturos, or even worse, dead, if you didn't let them into the lighthouse." Alex said.  
  
"So is that why you let them into Mercury Lighthouse???" Mia burst out again. "You were SCARED of them?"  
  
The question surprised Alex, but, regaining his composure, he said, "I believed their cause was right, and I was hoping you would agree too, Mia. But, apparently things have gotten worse than I had intended it to be. It was, unfortunate that Isaac and Garet had shown up at Mercury Lighthouse."  
  
"And I'm guessing that you didn't want me to join them?" Mia asked.  
  
"Sort of. But look at yourself now, you've become so powerful, and you've changed so much." Alex said.  
  
"I don't feel like I've changed..." Mia said hesitantly, her face lighting up a little bit. "You've changed."  
  
"I know, but look at how you beat Saturos." Alex said. "I was sure Saturos would win, even though his Psynergy was bound by the Mercury Lighthouse."  
  
"I feel like, you've gotten, meaner." Mia said, hesitance in her voice.  
  
"Meaner in your point of view, but I do what I must. I follow my cause, even if it means betraying you, but I wish that you would understand my cause, and left Isaac and the others." Alex replied.  
  
"Not a chance, I won't leave Isaac and the others. And, unlike you, I *haven't* betrayed you in any way." Mia said coldly. "If I left them, what would have left?"  
  
"You betrayed me by joining them, and leaving with them on your journey." Alex said.  
  
"You never told me you didn't want me to leave Imil, you never told me you didn't want me to join Isaac." Mia argued, previous tears completely forgotten. She was a little angry, that he would say such things. This relationship was over, she knew it, and now she had better things to think of, Alex was no longer the one she loved, who did she love? Isaac. The first name that popped into her mind, with his own types of Psynergy, he had saved her, the sole leader of this cause, and the one who had given her a reason to leave Imil, even though she loved the place, as her hometown, Isaac gave her a reason to leave, even though she hated to leave Megan and Justin behind, but Megan and Justin would persevere, since Megan and Justin were close friends, they would watch over Imil, and when the time came, leaving their legacies behind, they would journey over the world, meet new friends, and even fall in love. The silence continued, and Mia was glad of it so she had time to think. Both holding each other, the two Mercury adepts, watched the moon fade and give birth to the sun, contemplating the future, and holding each other for what they knew, was the very last time.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
How did ya like it? I thought it was pretty good, a mixture of Isaac and Mia, and Alex and Mia. Even so, in my opinion, Isaac and Alex are sort of alike; Isaac can be a little passive at times... Alex is WAY to neutralish, so I think the Isaac and Mia pairing would work out better, not to mention Alex tries to take over the world (SPOILER!) so, just to explain, this is the end of this one. I might make another one... 


End file.
